


伪装 Camouflage  (浦涅ABO）

by ElenoreTian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Hair-pulling, M/M, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Painplay, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenoreTian/pseuds/ElenoreTian
Summary: 讨厌alpha气味的涅茧利是一名性冷淡omega，于是他在年少时就切掉了自己信息素分泌腺的大部分，以beta的身份在蛆虫之巢里蹲局子。同样伪装成beta的alpha浦原喜助发现了这一切，在帮涅切除残余腺体的手术过程中他发现涅虽然性冷淡但重度恋痛，于是就顺便愉快地把涅上了
Relationships: Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Urahara Kisuke, 浦涅
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	伪装 Camouflage  (浦涅ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 人类请不要亲自模仿文中的玩法，很危险，你很可能真的会死。如果你是人外生物那么当我没说。

门吱呀一声被推开，印着【技术开发局】字样的简陋牌子在钉子上摇摇晃晃。金发的高大男人一如既往地迟到了几分钟，半遮住眉眼的蓬乱碎发底下挂着一脸纯良无辜的微笑，向闻声抬起头来的大家点头致意。他身后的队长羽织被开门时带起的一阵微风吹得轻轻扬起，阳光透过薄薄的布料在地上投下若明若暗的阴影，很快被厚重的白大褂遮去。

黑色头发的小男孩举着两根试管迎过去，一本正经地说些着些什么，带着一种与年龄格格不入的老成；男人身后却跳出来一个扎着双马尾的暴躁小姑娘，骂骂咧咧地把一袋不知什么东西甩在桌上，瓶瓶罐罐散落了一地。也许有些什么东西打翻了，惊呼声、手忙脚乱声、石英器皿碰撞的声音此起彼伏，制造了一次小型的混乱。

而涅三席对这一切毫无兴趣，只觉得他们吵闹。苍白而纤细的手指拧了拧耳朵处的金属旋钮，一双金色的眼珠鄙夷地翻了两下，目光又重新落回了手中的论文上。

阳光、清风、笑语、人群，从来就和涅在研究室里独自霸占的那个角落没有什么关系。

涅三席的这片天地说大也不大，只是一个普通的工位，像其他任何工位一样配备有简易资料架、基本工具箱和一台性能平庸的微型灵子计算机，只不过和其他人的工位相比，高高堆起的书籍和文件稍微多了一点罢了，但却在布局有些促狭的临时实验室中显得意外的宽敞。据其他的十二番队员们私下抱怨说，每次经过这里时都会感觉到空间中有一阵阴郁的压抑感，哪怕那个妆容怪异、来历不明的男人并没有坐在书山纸海里散发黑气，大家平日里也会尽量远离房间中的这片区域。

“全体人员请注意！！全体人员请注意！！发生D级实验室事故，G59A-64835号试剂泄露，请Omega人员尽快撤离现场，其余人员尽快处理，重复一遍，请Omega人员尽快撤离现场，其余人员尽快处理……”

涅合上正在翻阅的论文放在一边，习惯性地仔细对齐了纸页的边缘。令人作呕的气味飘入他的鼻腔中，那是一种分子式类似于某种Alpha费洛蒙的实验试剂，黑白分明的脸上流露出了嫌恶的神色。他凭借瘦小的身材轻易地穿过忙乱的人群，走出实验室大门，低声咒骂着一个无关痛痒的D级小事故而已竟然搞的如此兴师动众以至于必须打断他正在进行的头脑风暴。

忙于清理泄露现场的同事们并没有注意到涅的离开，但这一切都被那个身为队长指挥着全局的金发男人看得清清楚楚，灰色的眼眸中，一丝难以捉摸的神色闪过。

确实，正如涅所抱怨的一样，D级事故，是大大小小的实验事故中危害最轻微、处理最快捷的一类。很快，实验室中又恢复了往日的平静，就仿佛早上的小风波从未发生过一般。

时钟指向六点，窗外的天色暗淡了一些，研究室里的同事们陆陆续续下班离开了，只剩下少数几名自愿加班的科研人员。

“稗州啊，你们虚闪灵压课题组的实验材料我会想办法解决的，你放心……阿近你小小年纪怎么烟瘾那么大呢真是让本队长头疼啊，要是被山本老头子发现的话咱们俩都不好过了哇……”浦原伸着懒腰一路溜达到涅的工位边上，笑意盈盈。正在烦躁地写画着什么的涅不得不抬起冷金色的眼眸，嘴角向下的弧度露出了紧咬着的几颗牙齿。

“看起来涅副局长的研究进展不是很顺利啊…”浦原俯下身，瞥了一眼纸上被用力多次反复涂改的笔迹，未加打理的浅金色碎发在涅的耳侧垂下来，但金属旋钮并不会产生撩痒的感觉，“不知能否打扰一下，请您来一趟在下的办公室呢？”

“嘁。”涅皱起眉头，吸了吸鼻子，不情愿地站起身。今天的浦原喜助似乎比平时还要更加令人生厌一些。

浦原脱下了白褂挂在衣帽架上，转身返回去把门锁好。

“我知道你想问什么。”涅出乎意料地开口了，略微刺耳的声线里带着一丝厌恶，“没错，我在十二番队的档案里写的是Beta，只是为了避免麻烦而已。我从来都对那些事情感到厌烦，产生信息素的分泌腺体也已经早就被我自己摘除了。” 

“啊呀，原来是靠这种方式来伪装分化性别呢，你真的很聪明，涅。”浦原赞赏道。他饶有兴致地交叉起十指，手肘支在桌面上，双眼微眯。“只不过，这间实验室里，伪装成Beta的可不只你一个人哟。”

是瞬步。涅金黄色的眼睛突然睁大了。浦原瞬间出现在了他的身后，灰色眸子中的神色意味不明，距离近到危险的程度，略带笑意的嘴唇微启，低声念道：“缚道之一，塞。” 双手被应声束在了背后，不祥的预感沿着涅的脊柱一路蔓延到脑后。

“别担心，你的队长只是想近距离欣赏一下，这位天才程度仅次于他的三席，到底创造出了多么精妙的人体改造嘛。放轻松，涅。” 

该死。仅次于他。涅的拳头捏紧了，牙齿咯吱作响。

浦原用一只手温柔但有力地环住愤怒地扭动的蓝发瘦弱青年，另一只手捏开了涅后脖颈处的衣物，低头埋入其间，仔细嗅着。

首先冲进鼻腔的，是涅在皮肤上涂抹的白色物质的味道，大概是往氧化锌里加了几种化学成分，乳化剂、成膜剂或者别的东西，作用大概是防晒。他可能很讨厌阳光吧，浦原猜想。

其次，是一整天的科研工作中用来协助提神的咖啡气味。他知道，涅对咖啡因有很大的瘾，一部分原因是他习惯于自我睡眠剥夺，每天都要喝大量的黑咖啡以把自己维持在思维过度敏锐的轻躁狂状态，高度浓缩，并且从不加糖。

最后，是在他那不怀好意的队长怀里扭动挣扎时冒上来的的一层薄汗。虽然涅已经是个成年男人了，他的体味闻起来却像一个婴儿一样毫无欲望感。然而，身为Alpha，浦原喜助最终还是找到了一丝残存的信息素气味——它有一点古怪，像是樟脑、没药和甲醇的混合，但意外的，浦原觉得这种气味并不难闻。

“没有做干净哟，” 金发男人低声沉吟道，“自我改造的话，后颈处的分泌腺确实不方便操作呢… 需要我帮助你把它处理掉吗？”浦原喜助的语气里一半戏谑一半真诚。

…“帮助”。一个多么高高在上的词！涅茧利恨恨地想着，他想要尖酸刻薄地讽刺谩骂，但已经来不及了，身后已经有一根硬物顶在了他的臀骶处。

浦原浅笑着拿起办公桌上的一个小瓶子对着身旁随意喷了几下。霎时，Alpha特有的费洛蒙从他裸露在空气中的皮肤上弥散开来。涅清楚，这个平日里看起来自由散漫人畜无害的混蛋，此刻在他面前卸下了伪装，露出了捕猎者的真容。

但涅从来不是会落入这类陷阱的猎物。

哪怕浦原喜助将动弹不得的他禁锢在怀里，并且挑起他的下巴，强迫他近距离嗅着自己的性信息素——那就像是烟草、雪松和麝香的混合物，是普遍受欢迎的大众情人类型，很少有Omega能够拒绝它的诱惑——然而蓝色头发的年轻科学家依然嗤之以鼻。

“我必须承认，这确实是个有用的小发明。但只不过是利用了特定的解灵酶使其相对应的信息素分子空间结构失活罢了，并不是什么尖端技术。” 涅的音调冷淡而尖利，“我必须指出，因为每一个人的信息素分子式都是不同的，制取相应酶的成本会十分高昂。” 

他仰起头，冷黄色的眼瞳转出了一条抛物线的路径，以表达坦诚的鄙夷：“我真的很想知道，到底是怎样的蠢货队长，才会把向四枫院家借来的大把科研经费浪费在这样低劣而毫无作用的小把戏上。性欲，交配，我已经说过一次了，我从来都对那些事情感到厌烦。浦原喜助，你沾沾自喜的费洛蒙只是让我恶心，对此我毫无怜悯。”

浦原突然有点想笑。这场景确实很有些诡异，自以为风流倜傥的金发帅气Alpha施展浑身解数，试图诱捕他的Omega下属，而后者不仅毫无生理反应，甚至开始肆无忌惮地嘲讽起来，仿佛他才是那个骄傲的猎手，哪怕他实际上被禁锢着，无路可逃。

有趣，真是太有趣了。我果然没有看错人啊，浦原心想，嘴角笑容的弧度变得更大了些。

涅感觉抵在自己身后的硬物撤离了。“好啦好啦，我投降。” 浦原放开了他，解开了手腕上的缚道，轻松的语气就好像什么都没有发生过一样，自顾自地开始归置杂乱的队长办公桌。

“不过，我依然愿意协助你完成后颈处残余腺体的摘除。如果我没猜错的话，你的自我改造是在得知即将要被关押进蛆虫之巢前仓促完成的，毕竟Omega的身份在监狱里是很危险的嘛。”浦原耸耸肩表示理解，“不过这一次不会再有遗憾了。你终于可以把这些组织保留下来，去做任何你想做的研究了。”灰色的眸子忽明忽暗，他知道，他开出了一个涅无法拒绝的价码。

“……嘁。”涅整理着自己被弄乱的衣领，别过头去不屑地哼了一声。

浦原明白，这就是涅表示默许的方式。

“那么周五组会之后直接来这里找我就好。” 金发男人摆摆手走向门口，“哦对了，在斩魄刀改造的课题上卡住了的话，可以从灵质结构入手试试。” 

…可恶。涅咬紧了牙齿，宽大而显得过长的袖口底下，苍白的拳头骨节兀起。作为研究者的直觉告诉他，这个男人很可能他妈的是对的。

当涅终于从十二番队队长的单人盥洗室里走出来的时候，浦原喜助早已在外面喝着茶水恭候多时了。他早就猜到这会发生，但当他真的看到这名以外表怪异而著称的下属褪去了黑白警示色站在自己面前时，浦原还是难以掩饰惊讶的神色。

眼前的涅对他来说，既熟悉又陌生。自从他在蛆虫之巢里认识这个蓝发男人的第一天起，涅就总是以毒虫一般鲜艳而怪诞狰狞的外表示人；但此刻，保养得当的橄榄调深色皮肤光洁而健康，这给人一种错觉，就好像他和同龄的普通的年轻男子没什么不同，除了那双没有情绪的蜜色眼瞳，里面仍然闪烁着某种偏执的神色。平日里梳得一丝不苟的莫西干被洗去了定型摩丝，湿漉漉地垂在一侧剃光的鬓角上。他半裸的上身在研究室的均码白褂制服里若隐若现，不甚合身的衣襟敞开着，露出了胸腹部由于长期缺乏锻炼而略显瘦弱的肌肉线条。

“收起你大惊小怪的眼神，除非你的科研常识缺乏到某种程度，连对实验材料进行必要的体表清洁都会令你感到意外。”涅的语气没有什么起伏，但声音显得刺耳，“阿近应该已经在半个小时前把操作器具和药品装在不锈钢托盘里送过来了，你我都知道那孩子不会多问什么。”

浦原点点头，起身走向里屋：“那就让我们开始吧。”

无影灯冷色的灯光射在凌乱的蓝色头发和深色脊背上，由狭小的储物间改造而成的秘密实验室已经紧紧地上了锁。涅一反常态地顺从，一侧脸颊贴着冰冷的不锈钢台面，安静地俯卧在他的队长的私人操作台上——浦原坚持要这样称呼它，实际上涅认为，它和曾经给自己招来牢狱之灾的活体解剖台并没有什么本质上的区别。

他在很早之前就已经看透了金发男人的伪装。他知道，浦原喜助在人群中左右逢源时所倚仗着的那一脸温和而纯良的笑容，其实亦真亦假，就像十二番队队长那专心科研无欲无求的Beta形象一样，如果用斩魄刀从中间劈开，里面只是一片虚空罢了。涅讨厌虚伪的和善，他总是更喜欢无关道德的真诚。他知道，浦原喜助的内核像个无所顾忌的孩童，他没有信仰，也从不追求任何意义。科学于他来说，只是某种他能够玩弄于鼓掌之中，并且恰好足够有趣以至于能吸引他打发时间的傀儡戏玩具。

而涅非常清楚，自己对他来说也是不过是同样的存在罢了。所以哪怕浦原是那个不顾一切地向蛆虫之巢最深处的他伸出了手的人，他也从未对此感到过感激。

此时此刻，脱下了队长羽织、在死霸装外直接罩着科研白褂的高大金发男人正站在他的背后，深灰色的眼眸兴趣盎然地检视着面前每一寸裸露的肌肤和每一道伤疤，周身肆意地散发着Alpha的气息，弥漫在封闭的秘密实验室里，显得格外浓郁。作为刚刚获得晋升的新手队长，平日里谦卑地隐藏起了大半的灵压也全部释放了出来，涅确信这间屋子的四角一定用某种未知的鬼道布下了结界。这一切造成的感官刺激过于强烈，让涅觉得一阵恶心。他不得不一次又一次地在心里告诫自己，看在神圣的科学女神的份儿上，再忍耐一会儿吧！你很快就能得到你所渴望的东西了。

冰凉的针头以标准的角度刺入后颈的皮肤，透明的液体缓缓推入肉体。这种刺痛而发胀的感觉再熟悉不过了，突然间，一种无来由的安心感涌上他的心头：有那么一个瞬间，他确信自己即将被以某种令他无法自拔地沉溺其中的方式，恰到好处地款待，正如他灵魂深处所真正期望的一样。

过了大概几分钟，等待就像一个世纪一样漫长。他身后的男人俯下了身，比平日里稍微沙哑一点的声音在涅本该是耳朵的地方轻声响起，“5分30秒，麻醉应该起效了。”浦原喜助拿起不锈钢托盘里的手术刀，金色碎发的阴影遮住了他的眼睛，“那么…我要开动了喔，涅。”

涅闭上了眼睛，等待着，期待着。他能够想象到那双灰色眼瞳中毫不掩饰的笑意，不过，让他有些意外的是，现在的浦原喜助似乎并没有像往常那样令他生厌。

冰凉的刀刃轻松地刺破了皮肤，稳稳地割出一条条直线。细密的血珠迅速冒了出来，很快就在小麦色的皮肤上汇成了一片。赤裸地俯卧在手术台上的人并没有因紧张而僵直，而是反常地，就像是终于得到了放松的许可，小口小口地喘息着，紧贴着不锈钢解剖台上的面颊泛起了微热的红晕。

实际上，来自刀尖的疼痛就像一道道甜蜜的闪电一样击中了涅的神经，并涟漪般地沿着皮肤向四周荡漾开来。他克制住了呻吟的欲望，这熟悉的快感就像是一位阔别多年却依然火辣异常的肮脏情妇。他有多久没有再这样放纵地享受过自己的身体了？无论是蛆虫之巢还是十二番队队舍，都不是一个足够私密以适合他释放自我的地方。这样赤裸而快意的痛感刺激，他的身体已经渴望了太久太久。

“哎呀呀，你当年的手艺就蛮不错的嘛！”身后的男人在创口里娴熟地戳来挑去，“就是缝合的疤歪了些，不过这也是难免的，在两面镜子之间操作自己的背后确实是一项不小的挑战，小涅已经做的很好了哟。作为奖励，我可以给你缝一个爱心图案的疤痕哦，或许一朵小乌云会更加适合你？”浦原喜助一边打着哈哈，一边尽心尽力地为少年涅青涩的处女作处理着善后工作。

他饶有兴味地观察着手中这具逐渐升温而变得有些潮红的肉体。他向来欣赏这个永远偏离于常轨之外的蓝发年轻人，哪怕涅的性格乖戾又令人难以捉摸，他依然忍不住想要靠近、探索，然后玩弄。更何况，毫无疑问地，眼下正在发生的一切强烈地诱惑着他的好奇心。

他用纱布拂去创口处溢出的血迹，身下清瘦的小麦色躯体绷紧了，微微弓起的脊柱颤抖了几下。很显然，刚刚注射进去的麻醉针剂完全没有起效。要么是涅的身体已经经过了大规模改造，以至于对普通的医用麻醉剂产生了完全的抵抗；要么就是以更为简单的方式实现的——装着麻醉剂的针管被调包了。

浦原喜助对着灯光拔出注射器的推筒，放在舌尖上舔了舔。是普通的咸味，生理盐水。

涅啊涅，你总能给我惊喜。

“少废话。快点，把它给我摘干净。” 涅不耐烦的声音比往常更沙哑，带着一点过度喘息后的气声，显得就像情欲难耐一般。疼痛带来的汗水浸湿了一绺绺深蓝色的短发，在无影灯下凌乱而柔软地反射着清冷的光泽。

浦原俯下身，专注地操作着，剥离血肉模糊的组织。他有意地维持着自己的注意力，以免那不太安分的诱人躯体使他分心。那一丁点儿残余腺体依然保留有少量分泌信息素的功能，此时完全暴露在了空气中。猎物的鲜美气味刺激着Alpha的中枢。他恋恋不舍地最后深深吸了一口，忍耐着裤裆里挺立起来的鼓胀，用镊子将精准切除的腺体夹起来，放在一个干净的玻璃皿里。

“TADA～～～浦原出品，必属精品。” 

他把玻璃皿拿到涅的眼前给他展示，证明自己已经完美地完成了术式。涅冷金色的眼瞳端详着那一小团带着新鲜血迹的粉红色组织，沉默了一会儿，简短地说道：“谢谢。”

浦原嘴角上扬，“那我要开始缝合了喔。” 随即又意味不明地补充了一句：“如果疼到受不了就叫出来。”

涅眨了眨眼睛，蜜色的眼珠追随着金发男人的的动作转来转去。是的，这并不在他的意料之外。他早就知道，没有什么能够逃过那双能够洞察一切的深灰色眼睛。失踪的麻醉剂，身体微妙的反应，因渴望承受更多而显得急切的催促，这一切都出卖了他的秘密癖好，不过他倒也从未对此感到羞耻。也许自己的额叶确实发育得有些异常，那一定会是很棒的研究材料，涅胡思乱想着。

猛然，某种冰凉的液体滴进了他后颈处的创口里，灼烧般的剧痛随即在他的体内炸裂开来，酒精挥发的气味在空气里弥漫。这并不是常规操作！涅的瞳孔骤然缩紧了，身体因意外的强烈刺激而失控地剧烈战栗，略有些纤瘦的双腿不由自主地夹紧、扭动，然而他的嘴角却享受地扬起了一个扭曲的笑容，甜蜜的呻吟声从齿缝间里释放了出来。

“啊！！！浦原喜助，你真是个混蛋…”

“哎呀，突然被小涅夸奖，有点受宠若惊呢。”

涅已经无法像平日一样嘲讽浦原的傻笑，一根粗却尖锐的针刺入了他的皮肉，毫不留情地来回穿梭，进入，抽出，进入，抽出，带来一次又一次愉悦和渴望的闷哼。

但这快乐并没有持续太长时间，涅感觉身上的手停止了动作，创口处的疼痛开始慢慢消散，他的呼吸也逐渐恢复得平稳了一些。

“结束了吗？”他从眼角处盯着身后高大的金发男人。

“恰恰相反，现在才刚刚开始哟。”

因刚放下不锈钢刀具而暂时有些冰凉的双手，掩饰住了忍耐多时的欲望，故作轻松地分开了深肤色的窄臀，露出了身下Omega那早已湿润得一塌糊涂的小穴。

浦原喜助轻笑着掏出胯下早已硬挺的性器。他的那根斩魄刀在同类男性Alpha中并不算粗壮巨大的类型，但长度却依然令他充满自信。他将自己的顶端在穴口处磨蹭着，修长的指尖漫不经心地蘸着淫液涂抹挑逗着紧闭的肉穴。他稍作迟疑，犹豫着。

他向来不认为自己是那种会屈服于肉体的性欲而变得粗鲁蛮横的Alpha。Omega中的男性虽然会主动分泌润滑，但肠道扩张仍然是必要的。哪怕他确实本能地渴望着立刻占有他的猎物，但实际上他并不打算真正伤害任何人，尤其是眼前这个他无比珍视的瘦弱年轻男孩，他身后阴郁的明亮蓝色，他唯一的知己，他的涅。

他突然感觉有一双琥珀色的眸子冷冷地从眼角处注视着他，目光里混杂着屈辱、仇恨和……失望。

“收起你虚伪的道德和令人厌烦的前戏，早知如此我就该去十一番找更木队…”

没有人会比浦原更了解涅压抑在咒骂背后的潜台词了。在那具身体一阵猛烈的颤栗中，他长驱直入，直接顶进了小穴的最深处。未经准备的剧痛撕裂了脆弱的内部，鲜血混着爱液沿着他的大腿根流了下来。那凌厉的目光霎时失了神，变得湿润而柔软。湛蓝的睫毛沾着泪珠无力地低垂着，抖动着，竟然有一瞬间让他显得有些妩媚。

“呐…私自调换队长的实验麻醉剂，该受到怎样的惩罚呢？我的涅三席啊，为了被弄痛还真是不择手段呢……” 身后的人一边慢慢地挺动着，一边坏心眼地俯身在涅的耳边调笑着。

缓缓动着的那根东西把他的里面撑得很开，趴在手术台上任人宰割的年轻研究员，感觉自己的小腹都被顶得凸起了。摩擦力不断地折磨着他已经受伤的肠粘膜，但这疼痛带来的欢愉已经让他沉溺其中，纤细而骨感的手指紧紧地抠住了操作台的边缘。

“啪！”随着一声脆响，火辣辣的一巴掌落在了他因被侵犯而颤抖着的屁股上。他身子失控地一软，又一股淫液混着血液从后面的小嘴流了出来。

浦原的声音倒是一如既往地轻松，灵压里却带着一种强大的压迫感。“啊呀，真是抱歉呢。那就要麻烦我们的助理总监桑帮忙把我的手舔干净了～”

涅皱起眉头，试图吐出刻薄的嘲讽来拒绝这个无理的要求，但他刚刚张开的口中立刻就被塞入了两根手指，无情地搅动着他的软舌。汗水的微咸、血液的铁锈味混杂着淫液的腥香在他的口腔里炸裂开来。他知道自己的下面正在被弄得一团糟。他的尊严和骄傲和涎液一起，被弄得从嘴角处流到了操作台上。

明明只是区区一个身体改造的手术而已，怎么会变成这样…他从一开始就不该相信那个男人的。他从来都琢磨不透他的金发队长，那一双笑意盈盈的眼睛里，总是蒙着一层薄而透明的冷色阴影。

那只手终于放过了他的唇舌，却并没有给涅留出任何喘息的机会，它以惊人的力量摁住了被汗水浸湿的蓝发脑袋，就像当年在蛆虫之巢里徒手制服几十个暴动的犯人时一样。他扭动着躯干挣扎，反抗着浦原作为Alpha那强大而充满压迫性的绝对力量。

“既然做实验材料，就要乖乖趴好，不可以随便乱动的哟！”

一束鬼道闪过，将涅的双手缚在了背后，失去支点的身体被牢牢地钉在了手术台上。他被迫扭着头，不甘屈服地从下往上瞪着身后正在自己内部碾磨的高大男人：那双灰绿色的眼睛隐藏在碎发的影子里，此时此刻涨满了侵略和探索的贪婪，而平日里那层薄薄的阴霾已经消失得无影无踪。

身下的抽插加快了速度。涅清瘦的身体被强有力的撞击顶得脱力，纤细的腰胯被浦原牢牢地握在手里前后摇晃着，就像是一个被被灌满了液体的脆弱的试管瓶一样。他的一条腿被折在身侧大开着，被粗暴地弄裂的后穴在血和淫水的咕叽声中被操得湿热软烂。从深处受伤的粘膜处传来一阵阵被撕扯被弄坏的钻心剧痛，他异于常人的神经却甜美地沉溺于其中，使他无法克制地呜咽出声。生理性的眼泪不争气地溢出了眼眶，划过了涅由于情欲和羞辱而涨红的脸颊，顺着他那棱角分明的下颌骨流了下来。

“啊啊啊…”

涅忍不住呻吟出声，被束缚着双臂的身体失控地颤抖。他早已勃起了，却由于趴伏在手术台上的姿势而只得委屈地半顶在台面上，随着身体被冲撞的节奏而被动地流出一些清亮的液体，随机地蹭脏了光亮的台面，看起来甚至显得有些可怜。

浦原喜助抓着他的腰，一次又一次地狠狠地顶撞他，侵犯他，填满他，撕裂他。那一根修长而坚硬的性器顶得他的下腹凸起，一次又一次的抵在身下的不锈钢台面上，仿佛要将他的前列腺碾烂一般，无情地逼迫着他承认那个令他憎恶的事实：他omega的身体本能地渴望着高潮，渴望着享受更强烈、更痛苦的折磨带来的极致愉悦。

很显然，伏在涅身上的男人早已撕下了平日里那张散漫而纯良无害的beta面具。他的指甲深深地嵌入了深色皮肤上纵横交错的疤痕，渗出无数的细小血滴。不知是不是因为那几乎从未被撑开过的肉穴紧致得过于刺激了，浦原粗重地在涅的颈间喘息着，下身猛烈地挺动抽送，撞击着他最脆弱无助的那一点。他贪婪地啃咬着自己身下已经被情欲剥夺了反抗能力的猎物，在肩上烙下鲜红的齿痕。咸涩的汗水顺着额前那些遮住暗灰色双眸的发丝滴下来，混进身下人因剧烈扭动而几乎要崩开涌出血来的新鲜刀口里，引起身下人一阵阵吃痛的吸气声。

他想要占有这个怪异的年轻人已经很久了。自从他第一次在蛆虫之巢里对上涅冷漠却锐利的目光时，他就知道，在那乖戾的性格和瘦削的身材底下隐藏着的，是一颗和自己同样危险的灵魂。黑白涂料底下的秘密强烈地吸引着浦原，缺乏道德的好奇驱使着他以各种方式接近这朵阴沉不定的乌云。涅是一个独特而罕见的存在，成为了最令他着迷的研究对象。他总是忍不住想要一次次地突破他的防御，精神上和肉体上都是一样。他如此渴望进入他，深一点，再深一点，恨不得将他从内部彻底扯开，从里到外探索个透。

痛楚和快感一浪高过一浪，涅的身体已经快要承受不住了，肌肉紧绷，股间被操出的粘液和血液一片狼藉，淫靡的小口却止不住地吃力吞吐着那根长度宛若刑具的性器，直到浦原猛地将它彻底抽出了涅的身体。

这突如其来的动作带来的摩擦力，几乎要将已经伤痕累累的柔嫩肠壁拖出来了，而被操得软烂的穴口却本能地一下下收缩着试图挽留。涅回头望向身后的浦原，又迷惑又气恼的复杂眼神透过朦胧的泪水。他感觉那根湿漉漉的性器正在下流地抽打着自己被弄得乱七八糟的屁股，然后又顶着被操开得一塌糊涂的空虚穴口打着圈儿，挑逗着他那渴望着到达顶点、此时尤为急不可耐的身体。

“茧利桑…接下来，我会射在你的“那个”里面哦…”

“…你！！！混蛋，休想……”暗黄的瞳孔骤然收缩，混杂着震惊、恐惧和愤怒的肾上腺素让他尖利的声音近乎颤抖。哪怕这一刻他的生物体本能再怎么渴望着被那根邦硬的东西深深贯穿，他的理智也决不能容许内射这样的事情发生……他清楚，如果任由alpha就这么把精液射在他的生殖腔里面的话，受孕反应会毁掉他辛苦掩饰的一切…

涅茧利双手尚还被紧缚在身后，他狼狈地扭动身子挣扎着试图爬下浦原的手术台。他想要逃离这里，逃离那些从疼痛中生出的情欲刺激和令自己耻辱的生理反应，逃离半推半就强迫他交欢的alpha，逃离那个永远都能轻而易举地将他玩弄于股掌间的男人。

然而那个曾经赤手空拳就能一套放倒蛆虫之巢里所有犯人的金发alpha，并不打算就此放过他。右手一把抓住他头顶柔软的蓝色短发，拽得他身体被迫向后弓起，全身的肌肉都绷紧了起来；左手却从身侧扼住了他的喉咙，准确无误地卡在了他两侧的颈动脉上。

涅绝望地尖叫着。浦原那根硕大的刑具，又再次强行捅进了他刚刚被操得过于软烂因而无法紧闭拒绝的后穴里。这一次，他只能无助地颤抖、呻吟，双目失神地任由身上的人肆虐着进进出出，蹂躏他内部因受伤而敏感的嫩肉，仿佛要将他的身体里面捣到坏掉一般地横冲直撞，无情的碾压着他的前列腺。然而，窒息和疼痛却让体内性器官被顶撞带来的快感变得越发强烈，甚至全身上下肌肤相贴的地方都变得同样敏感，酥麻发烫。这是一种如此奇异的体验，以至于他竟然发现自己开始沉溺于其中，直到他的大脑因为缺氧而逐渐变得模糊……

终于，最后处刑的时刻即将来临了。

金发的alpha似乎是故意地一口咬住身下男人后颈处那原本该是信息素腺体的地方，但此刻那里除了新鲜渗血的刀口以外一无所有。然而，伤口裂开的疼痛却为身处性窒息中的涅带来了极致的快感刺激，伴随着一声不知是痛苦还是极乐的哭喊，他在身体完全被浦原拘束掌控着的扭曲姿势下高潮了。湿热的肉穴内部猛地吸紧了那根美味的性器，这触感使得浦原也不由自主轻声低吼了出来，狠狠地挺进了最深处。alpha的性器开始膨胀成结，最后终于射了出来。几乎快要失去意识的涅还未结束高潮，这肠道被撑裂开来的剧痛就再一次带来了折磨般的快感顶峰，他已经不知道自己此刻究竟身处地狱还是天堂…

涅茧利再次睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己正仰躺着，无影灯已经被关闭了，而自己的眼前并没有出现那张令他生厌的脸，反而是从旁边传来了丁零当啷收拾器具的声音。寻声望去，那看起来十分愉快的罪魁祸首停下了手上的动作，带着一脸纯良无辜的笑容看着他。

“呐，茧利桑，喜欢吗？”

“……”

身体深处被撕裂的疼痛不断地提醒着他刚刚发生的一切。涅整理着自己的思路：这不对劲。如果那个老混蛋真的射在生殖腔里的话，他应该不至于被弄裂成这样。他解剖过很多实验体，心里很清楚：哪怕是男性omega，生殖腔的构造也应当能够容纳正常的成结过程，更何况，讲道理的话，浦原喜助的那话儿在alpha里也并不算太粗。综合分析所有的信息，唯一合理的解释就是——那个乱来的混蛋，不知是为了避孕还是只是出于纯粹的恶劣趣味，直接把结打在了他直肠里的最深处。

他烦躁地摇摇头，把被那挺长枪贯穿的触感从脑海里驱赶出去，祈祷着时间会让酸痛的小腹内部无端产生的燥热感消退。

涅一时想不清楚，被内射怀孕和被浦原喜助愚弄，到底哪一个可能性更糟糕一些。他又羞又恼地从台子上跳下来，下意识地把自己藏在了操作台底下一个背对浦原喜助的角落里，蜷缩起被血和精液弄得惨不忍睹的身体。缺氧产生的大量内啡肽带来的轻松感还未散去，但显然涅的心情却糟透了，嗓音沙哑地不知在低声咒骂着些什么。黑气从角落里向房间的四周弥漫。

而愉悦犯轻快的脚步声响起，似乎在向他走近，却又在一个不近不远的距离停下了。他能够感觉到头顶上方的不锈钢台子在随着擦拭的动作而振动。

“我猜，也许你会更喜欢由自己来清理身体而不是我，茧利桑。”

一块被打湿又拧干的白色毛巾从头顶上方递过来，诚恳地冒着温热而潮湿的水汽，显然不是刚刚用来清理台面的那一块。

但沉浸在低落中的蓝发青年并不为所动，依然低着头生着闷气。他现在看起来就像是母亲子宫里的胎儿一样脆弱，赤裸的身体竭尽所能地蜷缩成一团，这让他本就纤瘦的体型显得愈发的小了，就仿佛他恨不得让自己立刻从这个羞辱他的世界上消失一样。

“放心，我并没有在看你。”

金黄色的眼珠转到眼角，用余光看到那个高大的男人确实正在背对着自己——很好，他没有说谎。

涅犹豫了一会儿，才最终接过了已经变得微凉的毛巾，但仍然小小声地发出了一个鄙夷的音节：

“……嘁。”

说得就好像他很了解他似的。不悦，真是令人不悦啊。涅一边恨恨地想着，一边缓慢地擦拭去沿着自己大腿内侧淌下来的血污和精液的痕迹。

“嘛，如果茧利桑没有别的事需要我的话，那我就先回去了。”背对着他的浦原挠了挠脑后的金发，“啊如果你走不动路的话也可以睡我办公室的沙发，我平时也经常睡——”

“闭上你令人生厌的嘴。快滚。”

金发的背影耸耸肩，自嘲般地笑了，但其实他只是单纯地因为看到了涅茧利一如既往的反应，而感到十分开心罢了。

浦原有一瞬间，想要伸手去摸那人头顶凌乱而潮湿打绺的蓝色软发，但他的手在空中停住了，思量片刻后最终还是收了回来。毕竟他并不想真的伤害他。

于是他恢复了往日散漫的样子，头也不回地哼着小曲离开了，并顺手关上了身后的门。


End file.
